Première leçon de vol
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Sirius est bien décidé à donner sa première leçon de vol à son petit filleul. Une nouvelle histoire avec baby Harry... (Traduction)


_Pour ne pas changer, rien ne m'appartient._

_L'histoire est de **Trinity Day**, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à** JK Rowling**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Première leçon de vol**

**OoOoOo**

« Je suis là » appela Sirius en entrant dans la maison des Potter par la porte de la cuisine.

« Nous sommes dans le salon » cria la voix étouffée de James.

Sirius trouva son ami en pleine agitation, en train de fouiller dans des étagères, des placards et divers tiroirs, manifestement en quête de quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Cornedrue ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Juste quelques papiers » marmonna James qui n'arrêta pas ses recherches, même s'il avait reconnu son ami.

En revanche, le petit Harry était ravi de voir le meilleur ami de son père. Il cria joyeusement le nom de Sirius et leva ses mains bien haut, demandant à être sorti de son parc à jouets. Sirius ne fut que trop heureux de lui obéir.

« Et comment se porte mon filleul préféré, aujourd'hui ? » questionna-t-il en le chatouillant. L'enfant babilla et éclata de rire.

« Aha ! Ça y est ! » s'exclama James en brandissant triomphalement une liasse de papiers. Les documents avaient été rangé dans un panier de linge sale et Sirius préféra, pour sa santé mental, ne pas se demander comment ils avaient bien pu atterrir ici.

D'un revers de la main, James ôta les quelques particules de poussières qui recouvraient sa robe de sorcier et se tourna vers Patmol. « Merci d'être venu si vite, Patmol. » dit-il. « J'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent au travail et Lily rentre tard ce soir. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Cornedrue. Tu sais que j'adore passer du temps avec Harry. »

« Au fait, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir ? A combien de mètres de la maison as-tu transplané ? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas transplané. »

James le regarda d'un air perplexe. « Etant donné que tu n'es pas arrivé par la cheminée, tu n'as pas pris de poudre de cheminette...Comment es-tu venu alors ? »

« J'ai roulé jusqu'ici » répondit Sirius en souriant.

« Sirius ! Je sais que tu aimes ta moto plus que tout. Plus qu'une femme même. Mais ne t'avise de faire monter Harry à nouveau dessus ! » ordonna James d'un ton ferme."

« Mais il adore ça » gémit Sirius.

« Tu sais très bien que Lily nous tuera tous les deux si elle apprend que tu l'as emmené faire un tour. Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Sirius grimaça au souvenir de la tornade rousse qui s'était déchaînée et presque abattue sur lui. Il avait manqué de peu perdre la vie.« Oh oui » admit-il. « Et heureusement qu'elle ne connaît pas le reste. Mais elle rentre plus tard de toute façon ? Elle ne saura donc jamais. »

James secoua la tête. « Si, si, elle saura. Lily sait toujours. Les femmes sont très intuitives de nature. Alors promets-moi de ne pas prendre Harry sur ta moto. »

« Je te le promets » marmonna Sirius à contrecœur. Voyant que son ami n'était pas convaincu, il ajouta « Sur la tête de mon filleul et de tes futurs enfants. Que le dragon soit réveillé si je mens. »

James était satisfait « Bon, ok ça marche » lança-t-il. « Tu sais où se trouvent les affaires de Harry, je te laisse te débrouiller avec. Je devrais être de retour d'ici quelques heures. Envoie-moi un hibou au moindre problème. »Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui gazouilla. « Sois sage, Harry. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, papa » répondit Sirius à la place de son filleul, imitant la voix d'un bébé alors qu'il agitait la main du garçon pour lui.

Le bambin était cependant parfaitement capable de répondre de lui-même. Il enleva sa main, tapa dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises en disant « Au-revoir »

James fit un signe à Harry et Sirius, puis s'éloigna rapidement, franchissant le champs Anti-transplanage qui entourait la maison des Potter.

« Alors, Harry » fit Sirius à son filleul lorsque James disparut. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Il s'arrêta, regarda les grands yeux verts de l'enfant qui paraissaient parler pour lui. « Voler ? Ce serait une bonne idée mais malheureusement ton père m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'emmener sur ma bécane. Oui, je sais, ton père est cruel mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon bonhomme, ton parrain a un plan de rechange...Allons donc voir où Cornedrue cache son balai. »

Le petit garçon sembla approuver le monologue puisqu'il cria et se mit à rire joyeusement. Tenant Harry sous son bras, Sirius se mit à fouiller les placards de la maison à la recherche du fameux balai.

« Ça y est !» s'exclama-t-il en sortant triomphalement un Nimbus 1700 d'un placard à balais. « Maintenant, Harry, es-tu prêt pour ta première leçon de vol avec ton parrain ? »

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin. C'était une magnifique journée d'août, chaude et ensoleillée, avec quelques nuages qui parsemés le ciel bleu. Sirius posa soigneusement le balai sur la pelouse. « Tu vois, Harry, la première chose que tu dois faire est de tendre la main pour que le balai puisse venir. Tu peux faire ça ? » Harry avait son poing dans la bouche et le mordillait joyeusement tout en observant son parrain. « Harry » soupira Sirius en dégageant sa main de sa bouche « Arrête de faire ça, voyons. Tu vas finir par l'avaler » ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. « Alors, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au balai ? »

« Debout ! » articula Harry avec force. C'était un des tout premiers mot qu'il avait appris, même s'il le prononçait rarement quand quelqu'un le portait.

Il n'y avait pas assez de magie derrière le mot de Harry, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius d'être satisfait. « C'est ça » approuva-t-il avec un large sourire. « Debout ! » Le balai bondit dans sa main.

Très attentivement, Sirius chevaucha le balai, plaçant Harry devant lui « Maintenant, écoute-moi bien » commença-t-il. « Tu dois tenir très fermement le manche avec tes deux mains. » Il enveloppa les mains du petit garçons autour du poignet , plaçant ses propres mains sur celles de Harry. Il se pencha légèrement, positionnant le balai face au gazon.

Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, Sirius n'était pas téméraire. Du moins, pas au point de risquer la vie de son filleul. Il fit en sorte que l'enfant reste parfaitement en équilibre sur le balai tout en le tenant fermement, de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas.

« Tu sais que tu es déjà très doué » le félicita Sirius. « Attends un peu d'être à Poudlard et je te promets que tu seras capitaine de Quidditch dès ta troisième année ! »

Il commença à accélérer et devint ensuite de plus en plus audacieux. Il fonça vers le toit, frôla les branches des arbres, faisant de grands cercles autour d'eux. Harry riait tout le long du chemin, à la grande joie de son parrain. Normalement celui-ci avait l'habitude de slalomer entre les arbres et de remonter en chandelle mais il décida que cela pouvait attendre leur seconde leçon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il prit le chemin du retour, et déposa le balai sur le sol. « C'était super, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en soulevant le garçon haut dans les airs. « Tu as un bel avenir de joueur de Quidditch qui t'attend ! »

Harry sourit largement, permettant à Sirius de voir les quelques dents qui avaient poussé. « Maman ! » dit-il tout à coup joyeusement.

Devenant brusquement très pâle, Sirius cessa de respirer. Lentement, très lentement il se retourna.

« _Aie...ça va être ma fête_ » songea-t-il en apercevant Lily sur le pas de la porte et à deux doigt de l'écorcher vif. Son regard aurait pu faire fuir Voldemort en personne.

Sirius serra Harry contre lui, espérant qu'elle n'oserait pas le frapper vu qu'il tenait son fils dans ses bras. « Lily » bafouilla-t-il. « Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer plus tôt ? »

Malheureusement, Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte du pétrin dans lequel s'était fourré son parrain. Il se tortillait de plus en plus, voulant à tout prix rejoindre les bras accueillants de sa mère. Lily se dirigea vers eux et Sirius lui donna Harry avec beaucoup de réticence.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'examina minutieusement sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas une marque ou une égratignure de plus que l'enfant n'en avait déjà. Doucement, Sirius commença à reculer, essayant de s'esquiver avant que Lily ne le remarque.

« Arrête-toi ici » lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. « On a à parler. »

Sirius soupira et obtempéra en silence, ne voulant surtout pas contrarier la « Tornade rousse ».

« Sirius Black » articula la Tornade rousse d'un ton bas. Dangereusement bas. « Que pensais-tu faire avec mon fils ? »

« J'essayais simplement de lui apprendre à voler » répondit-il avec un charmant sourire, pensant que cela allait atténuer sa colère. « James m'a demandé de ne pas le faire voler sur sa moto, alors j'ai donné des cours de vol sur son balai...Harry me l'a quasiment demandé, tu sais. »

Lily lui lança un regard incrédule.

_ Harry te l'a...Pardon ?

_ Son regard brillant parlait pour lui, fit Sirius en désignant Harry qui écoutait les adultes en clignant ses grands yeux verts. Il a vraiment aimé. Tu l'aurais entendu, il riait aux éclats...

_ Sirius, tu savais déjà que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille sur un vélo magique et toi, tu l'as emmené faire un tour sur un balais ! Tu es fou ou complètement stupide ? Harry est _beaucoup_ trop jeune pour voler, que ce soit sur un vélo ou un balais ! Tu es complètement irresponsable ! » rétorqua vivement Lily dont la voix montait crescendo au fur et à mesure, faisant reculer Sirius.

Elle le houspilla durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ses cris effrayaient son fils. Elle se calma et se rendit dans la maison. Dans un premier temps, Sirius se dit que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait s'en aller et rejoindre sa moto mais Lily se retourna et lui dit en des termes non équivoques : « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi »

Docilement, Sirius la suivit. Lily monta les marches de l'escalier et alla déposer Harry dans son berceau. Elle referma la porte doucement et redescendit jusqu'à la cuisine sans dire un mot, Sirius sur les talons.

« Si jamais tu refais quelque chose de stupide avec Harry, je te te jure que je te tue » le prévint Lily. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air et Sirius n'était pas pressé de tester sa sincérité.

« Je suis désolé, Lily » s'excusa-t-il. « Je n'avais pas calculé les risques »

« Non, en effet » Au moins, Lily ne lui criait-elle plus dessus. « Mais si tu essayes encore un coup comme ça, je vais faire pire que de te tuer. Je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus passer de temps avec Harry, tu comprends ? »

« Oui » fit-il rapidement. Il préférerait être torturé et tué plutôt que d'être séparé de ce petit bout d'homme. « Je te promets que je ne ferais plus de truc ce genre. »

« Donc, quand je rentrerais demain, je ne te verrais pas en train de le faire voler sur un vélo, un balais, ou ce truc moldu qu'on appelle aspirateur ? J'ai ta promesse ? »

« Tu l'as, ma petite Lily » promit doucement Sirius.

« Bon »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis, jugeant que la Tornade rousse s'était suffisamment calmée, Sirius lui adressa son fameux regard de chien battu « Je suis pardonné, maintenant ? »

Lily éclata de rire. « Oui, tu es pardonné » soupira-t-elle.

« Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas me résister » la taquina Sirius.

« Tu as raison, je suis follement amoureuse de toi, alors prends-moi. Prends-moi maintenant » se moqua-t-elle.

Sirius lui tira la langue. Lily lui donna une tape. « Allez, sort d'ici, espèce d'idiot » dit-elle en riant.

« Tu salueras Cornedrue pour moi » lança Sirius.

« Je le ferais, à demain Sirius. »

« A demain, Lily »

Elle sortit à l'extérieur et regarda Sirius s'envoler sur sa moto.

_« Des fois, je me dit que je n'ai pas un, mais deux gamins à la maison _» songea Lily en soupirant et en le suivant des yeux. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'inventer comme bêtise ?... »_


End file.
